1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an improved multi-conductor flat flexible cable connector assembly and in particular to an insulation piercing contact capable of making good mechanical and electrical engagement with all types of conductors, including round wire and stranded wire, while engaging the mating housing member in a secure fashion.
2. The Prior Art
There are many problems involved in providing good electrical termination for flat flexible cable, particularly cable having round wire or stranded wire conductors. Most of the known termination methods and contacts have required some sort of insulation stripping or other cable preparation prior to the attaching of the contacts. Many of the known contacts that can be applied directly through the cable insulation have not been able to provide satisfactory mechanical and electrical engagement with the conductors of the cable. This has been the case particularly in instances where the cable conductors are round wires or stranded wires. Insulation piercing contacts have a tendency to unwind stranded wire, so that good mechanical engagement cannot be made, and to sever either the round or stranded wire, with the various delitarious effect to the cable. The primary advance in this the known prior art is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,099. The present application represents a direct improvement over the above-mentioned U.S. patent.